The Marriage Law
by Kareen04
Summary: The Golden Trio is back in school for their seventh year with their year mates.But now the new Marriage Law has appeared out of no where. Their assigned partners to their horror never even crossed their minds in the worst nightmares. Mainly DM/HG other pairs are Harry/Pansy, Ron/Daphne, Ginny/Blaise
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter.

The war was over. The destruction and chaos had come to an end. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been rebuilt and was reopened again.

All the students including the sixth and the seventh year students of the previous year were invited to finish their studies.

So the Golden trio was back at Hogwarts. Most of their year mates also came back including the Slytherin gang- Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Goyle, Nott and others.

…

Hermione woke up early in the morning. It was the first day. She was full of excitement and enthusiasm. She looked around the room and saw Lavender and Parvati were still sleeping. She left her bed and started to get ready for the day.

She then went out and waited for Harry, Ron and Ginny in the common room. After awhile they showed up.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted.

"Morning" Harry and Ginny said.

Ron yawned, "As usual you are up early Hermione"

Hermione smiled, "Old habits die hard Ron"

Harry started walking, "Let's get going guys"

"Sure. I am very hungry", Ron said.

"Aren't you always?" Ginny teased his brother.

Ron glared at her and hurried towards the Great Hall.

…

They sat at their table. Looking at the usual familiar faces made Hermione refreshed. Luna, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hannah greeted her.

Ron barely said anything and started eating as the food was served.

Hermione looked at Harry "What's the matter? You seem quiet Harry"

"It's nothing. Just tired. I can't still believe that the war is over." Harry sighed

"Take your time Harry. You have been through a lot. Now is the time for you to relax and not to worry anymore", Hermione smiled.

Harry nodded, "Agreed"

Hermione looked around the Hall and saw the Slytherin table was unusually quiet. The war had affected them as well.

Hermione looked at Draco Malfoy. He was a changed man. She remembered attending his trial. She and Harry testified for him that when they were taken to the Malfoy manor, Draco didn't identify them and also helped them escape. This helped him getting forgiven by the court.

Narcissa Malfoy was also forgiven as she betrayed Voldemort and saved Harry's life.

Her thoughts were interrupted by McGonagall as the Headmistress started to give her speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. We hope you all will start this year with a fresh and broad mind. No more prejudice must be allowed in our lives anymore. Have a safe year everyone."

Everyone clapped.

"Now you enjoy your breakfast and attend your respective classes. I request the sixth and seventh year students to stay here after breakfast. I have something to tell you." McGonagall then went back to the Teachers' table.

Everyone got curious to know what McGonagall wanted to say.

"What do you think she wants to say?" asked Ginny.

"I have no idea" Hermione shook her head.

Harry shrugged, "I am not having good feelings about it."

Ginny and Harry were at last comfortable with each other. Last summer, after they broke up, things had been quite awkward. But they have eventually moved on pretty well.

…..

After the breakfast only the sixth and seventh year students were left at the Great Hall.

Headmistress stood up from her seat.

"Due to the war, our population has decreased in an alarming way. To solve this problem the ministry has passed a new law, the Marriage law. According to this law, people between the age 17 and 30 must marry within a 6 months with their partners assigned by the ministry. If anyone disobeys, then their wands will be taken and they will be sent to the muggle world having no memories of the wizarding world."

No one uttered a single word. If one looked at the students, they would feel somebody might have died. They all were looking terribly shocked and upset.

Hermione looked at her friends. Harry was looking very hurt. He sighed with frustration.

Ginny was fuming in anger, "They can't do this to us. This is my bloody life, they have no say in it."

Ron even lost his appetite after hearing the news. He said something angrily but Hermione didn't listen.

McGonagall spoke again, "Your respective partners will be chosen by the sorting hat." She paused and looked at everyone's sad faces.

"So let's get started. I will call out names, you will come and sit here. After your partner's name is announced, you and your partner will stand right there." She pointed to a place beside the teachers' table.

"Dean Thomas"

Dean slowly went there and the headmistress put the sorting hat on his head.

"Padma Patil" The sorting hat shouted.

Dean seemed a little bit relieved. Padma rose from her seat and went to stand beside him.

"Luna Lovegood"

"Theodore Nott"

Everyone became shocked at this odd pairing.

Theodore Nott didn't look happy at all with his partner.

The sorting went on.

"Neville Longbottom"

"Hannah Abott"

"Seamus Finigan"

"Parvati Patil"

"Lavender Brown"

"Adrian Pussey"

" Daphne Greengrass"

"Ronald Weasly"

Hermione looked at Ron. He angrily whispered "Bloody Marriage Law"

Then he slowly walked towards Daphne who didn't seem pleased either.

"Ginny Weasly"

"Blaise Zabini"

Hermione and Harry looked at Ginny. Her face was full of shock. So was Blaise's. He seemed like somehow managed to walk where Ginny was standing.

Harry took a deep breath "Prepare for the worse Hermione. Anything can happen'

Hermione nodded.

"Harry Potter"

Harry walked to McGonagall and she put the sorting hat on his hat.

"Interesting" The sorting hat said before announcing.

"Pansy Parkinson"

The other students gasped at hearing the name. Even McGonagall looked bewildered.

Harry put the hat off and went to stand beside the teachers' table.

Pansy looked like she just got a death sentence. She was looking paler than ever. Hermione noticed that Draco Malfoy looked at Pansy and said something. Pansy seemed like to regain her composure then.

She nodded at Draco and rose from her seat to walk towards Harry.

"Draco Malfoy"

Draco stood up and walked towards the sorting hat. Hermione noticed that he still had the "I own the whole world" attitude in his walking.

The sorting hat was put on his head.

"Impressive" The sorting hat said and chuckled.

"Hermione Granger"

"What!" a lot of students cried out of shock.

Hermione could not believe her ears. She was too shocked to say anything. She remained still on her seat untill McGonagall called her.

"Miss Granger please come forward and stand beside Mr. Malfoy"

Draco's face didn't show any emotion. He stood calmly beside Pansy and Harry.

Hermione slowly walked towards them.

"This is worse than the war. I would rather face Voldemort again than this" she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: The Argue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Thank you a lot guys for reviewing, following and adding the story to your favourite list. I would appreciate if you review more

Btw the thoughts of the characters are written in italic form, in case you confuse them with the dialogues.

 **DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter

…

At last the sorting was over. The Headmistress stood before the pairs. It was written all over her face that she was feeling worried for them.

Hermione and Draco have not said a word to each other. They were just standing there looking anywhere but each other.

McGonagall started talking again.

"From now you have to share a room with your partner. We have arranged special quarters for you. Each quarter consists of a common room and four bed rooms. That means four pairs will stay in each quarter."

She paused.

"You need to get married within 6 months and have children in 2 years. I am handing out each of you a sheet. In this sheet you will find your quarter number, its location, name of the other pairs you will be sharing your quarters with and all other information that you need."

She handed out the sheets.

Hermione took her sheet and started reading.

 _Name: Hermione Granger_

 _Partner: Draco Malfoy_

 _Quarter no: 4_

 _Location: Beside the Ravenclaw House_

 _Password: Golden Emerald_

 _Room no: 3 [upstairs]_

 _Pairs sharing the quarter: Daphne Greengrass- Ronald Weasly [room no 1 downstairs]_

 _Ginevra Weasly- Blaise Zabini [room no 2 downstairs]_

 _Pansy Parkinson- Harry Potter [room no 4 upstairs]_

 _Your class schedule is given on the other side of the sheet._

…..

Hermione sighed. " _Share room with Malfoy? I don't think I will survive a day_ " she thought to herself.

Hermione felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up and saw Malfoy was looking at her.

"Granger do you have any class today?" He asked slowly.

Hermione shook her head "No. I guess they gave all of us off today to settle in the new quarter."

" _Wow! No mudblood or other remarks. It's a good sign_ " Hermione thought.

McGonagall interrupted them, "Now you all go to your respective chambers and get settled there. Your classes start from tomorrow"

Draco looked at Hermione, "We should go"

Hermione nodded. She looked around and saw Harry, Ginny and Ron had also started walking with their partners.

The walk from the Great Hall to their new quarter was quiet. None of them uttered a single word.

Hermione was feeling pity for Harry the most. " _After all these years' pain and suffer, he gets Parkinson as his reward. Well the only good thing is we are in the same quarter, we can support each other. If I_ manage to stay _alive of course_ ".

She looked at Malfoy.

He was walking beside her showing no emotion.

They soon reached their quarter. Zabini told the password to the portrait.

Then the door creaked open. They entered.

The common room was quite spacious. There were few couches, sofas and a table surrounded by some chairs. The decoration was noteworthy. The room was bestowed in Gryffindor and Slytherin colour.

In the left they could see room 1, Ron and Daphne's room and in the opposite side room 2, Ginny and Blaise's.

In the middle of the room there was a staircase leading to upstairs. The other two pairs' rooms were there. The rooms were quite far from each other to maintain privacy.

Blaise Zabini looked at them "Welcome to heaven, everyone. Make yourself comfortable in this terribly small, confining quarter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We all know you live in a bloody huge manor but you don't have to be an ass about it"

"Oops! Sorry Weaselete, I forgot about YOUR house. This place might seem a palace to you, huh?" Blaise retorted.

"Shut the fuck up, Zabini. We don't give a shit about your manors made by your death eater parents." Ron snapped angrily.

Daphne frowned "Just because we are Slytherin, doesn't mean all our parents are death eaters. Even if they are it's not appropriate of you to mention it now and then, Weasly. Grow up"

It was a public knowledge that the Greengrass family was not a follower of Voldemort and also in spite of supporting the dark side; the Parkinsons were not death eaters.

Ron was going to reply something but Harry interrupted.

"Stop it, everyone. Arguing with each other will take us nowhere."

He paused.

"The war is over. We all got our rewards and punishments. So please let's put all these behind us. I just want us to live bloody peacefully."

"So the ground rule while living here is you can argue and shout about your personal problems as much as you want in YOUR ROOM. Not in the common room. I would really appreciate that we all behave decently with each other. This will help us to get through the bigger problem, the Marriage law."

Harry was right. His words made sense. Everyone silently agreed with Harry.

"I totally agree with Potter. We have to think about the others too. I hope we can be considerate in this case unlike some people who just love themselves and don't give a damn about others' feelings," Pansy suddenly said giving Blaise an intent look.

Blaise looked a little guilty and disturbed but didn't say anything.

Everyone noticed this interaction and the tension between them.

Hermione saw Draco looked at Pansy and told her not to say anything with his eyes.

" _What is it between Zabini and Parkinson? I thought they were very good friends. They were used to be always together before. I am curious to know what happened_." She thought.

"Potter, we accept your deal. I assure you that I and my housemates will abide by the rules and try to bahave decently with everyone" Draco said looking at Harry.

Harry nodded. "Thank you and I assure the same on behalf of my housemates."

"As we have settled the deal, let's go to our rooms, shall we?" Blaise said and then walked towards his and Ginny's room.

Ginny then followed him.

The others also started walking towards their new rooms.

…

Hermione opened the door of her and Draco's room and went inside.

The room was spacious. At the centre there was large double bed. There were two reading tables and two chairs and in the right side there were two waredrobes. In the left there was a door leading to the washroom.

Hermione sat on the bed and sighed. Draco, standing in front of her, was looking around the room.

Hermione finally broke the silence. "We need to talk."

Draco nodded and sat on the bed facing her. "Yes we do."

He paused. "Look Granger, this is something you and I have never wanted. But still we are stuck. I know we are never going to have romantic feelings for each other. So let's deal with this practically."

Hermione nodded, "What is your suggestion?"

"I suggest we we behave decently with each other and try to get used to each other. Eventually we get married and whatsoever. After all the conditions of the Marriage law are fulfilled, if you want to get rid of me I will free you of the bond." Draco said with a serious expression.

Hermione thought, " _The other conditions are consummation of the marriage and babies I guess. Even the thought of these is freaking me out. But Malfoy is right_."

"Fine I agree. You got yourself a deal." Hermione said.

Draco said, "Thank you"

Then he stood up and walked to his luggage. Their stuffs were already sent to the room. To Hermione's surprise, he started arranging his stuffs in the wardrobe and books on his table.

Hermione had never seen any guy arrange his stuffs so neatly before. She was amazed.

" _Harry was right. Malfoy can be civil when he wants. Actually he is not that bad. Just his façade that he puts on, keeps the people to see the real him. Let's see if I can get to know the real him_ " Hermione thought.

 **A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think. Criticism is welcome. If you want me to improve something or add something please tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: Difference between us

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** : Thank you for reading the last chapter. Please review more. I would really appreciate it.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

…..

Ron and Daphne entered their room. The four bed rooms were similar. Daphne stood in front of the window and looked outside with her back to Ron.

Ron was awkwardly standing in front of the bed. He had no clue what to do or what to say.

After a while, Ron gathered the courage. He cleared his throat.

At this, Daphne turned around and looked at him. But she didn't say anything.

"I am sorry for what I said in the common room. I know that your family has supported the order since the beginning. I was just caught up in the moment and I never intended to offend you." Ron carefully said.

"I accept your apology. But I think you should not talk like that to a person even if his parents are Death Eaters. Parents are always parents to their children," Daphne calmly replied.

"I know. Harry also said that. But I can't forgive them. I fought in the war, I saw a lot. I lost friends because of them. I had to see my own brother die in front of me because of them" Ron snapped.

Fred's last memories were still crystal clear to him. He couldn't forget even if he wanted to.

"Do you think that you are the only one who suffered? I did not fight in the war but I lost friends too. And the sad part is those friends were from both sides," Daphne snapped back.

"I lost my only sister, Astoria. Your brother died fighting. He was a hero. But my sister didn't even fight. She was innocent. She was still killed only because she loved Draco."

Her eyes were already teary. Ron could understand her feelings and relate to it.

But one thing struck his mind. "Malfoy? What happened between them?"

Daphne shook her head "I can't answer right now. I don't trust my voice right now to talk about Astoria."

Ron walked towards her and stopped in front of her.

She wiped her tears and looked at him.

"You can tell me later." He paused.

"I know I can be a git sometimes. I don't act mature and sincere most of the time. I realize you have suffered as much as I have. I don't want to hurt you."

"Thank you for understanding," Daphne smiled.

Her smile made Ron smile.

"I want us to be friends. We are not happy about this arrangement but if we go through this together, this will be a lot easier" Ron said.

Ron was acting mature. He had to after all he promised Harry and his parents. So he had to.

"That's helpful. So I accept. Friends," Daphne replied.

They shook hands.

…

Ginny entered the room and saw Blaise sitting on the bed. She knew that Blaise was so eager to see the bed room because he wanted to avoid standing in the same room with Pansy.

She looked around the room and stood in front of the window facing Blaise.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Zabini?" She smirked.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Already so much affection for your future husband, huh?"

"Well all the affection Parkinson had for you might have got transferred to me as she doesn't like you anymore," Ginny replied with a sly smile.

The reaction on Blaise's face was noteworthy. "Don't you dare comment about something you have no idea of," He snapped

Blaise never lost his cool. But he had lost at that moment.

Ginny knew she hit a nerve.

"Then give some idea. What happened between you and Parkinson?"

"And what makes you think I am going to answer that" Blaise frowned.

"I just thought I start getting to know my 'future husband'" Ginny replied.

"Good idea. I would also love to know about my 'future wife's' small house and her father's income" Blaise smirked. He was back in the game.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Then I would also love to know how many times your mother has married. Do I have to meet all of my father in laws? The number is quite huge I imagine."

"Wow! You have already gathered a lot of information about my family. I don't blame you. I know I am irresistibly handsome." Blaise played back.

"Not even in my worst nightmares. You are the least handsome person I have ever seen." Ginny replied though this was not what she thought of him.

Blaise suddenly came to her and pinned her between him and the wall.

His face was dangerously close to hers.

"Really Ginevra Weasly?" Blaise whispered. "I think your face is saying otherwise."

Ginny's heart was beating fast. The smell of his cologne was distracting her and his face being so close to her's was driving her crazy. She knew he was hot and handsome enough to even attract her.

But she was not going to admit it.

"Don't imagine things. You are exactly what I said before." She managed to reply.

"Took you a while to reply. I suppose I am quite a distraction, huh?" he smirked and pulled away from her.

"I am going to shower. If you want, feel free to join" He slyly smiled and disappeared in the washroom.

Ginny could not believe she let him affect her like this.

She annoyingly uttered, "What a git!"

…..

Pansy and Harry went into their room together. Harry looked around the room. But Pansy didn't seem little bit interested in the room or the surrounding.

She stood in front of the bed and looked at Harry.

"Potter, may I say you are the dumbest person I have ever encountered?"

"May I know why I am getting this acknowledgement? Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Come on! You are 'the boy who lived', 'the boy who saved the world'. If you had just told the bloody ministry that you don't want this marriage law shit, they would not do it. You know they owe you a lot, even their lives"

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand, Parkinson. I can't take facilities like this. I fought for justice. I can't do injustice to others now."

"The saint Potter we all know and love" she smirked.

"I know you are not happy with this arrangement. Neither am I. I highly doubt if we can make this thing work" Harry said.

"But sorting hat has never been wrong" He looked into her eyes.

"So you think I am better suited for you than Ginny Weasly?"

"I think you are better than any other girl for me though that seems impossible right now."

Harry smiled "And about Ginny we broke up after the war. We are just friends now.

"Broke up? Well I never saw that coming."

"Anyway I get your point Potter. I can't believe I am saying this that I am willing to co-operate with you"

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I never thought you could be this reasonable with me"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Potter"

Harry smiled. "I thought you were going to shout at me. You seemed quite angry at Zabini earlier."

Pansy's smile disappeared "I don't want to talk about Blaise."

"We should start unpacking our things. I like things tidy and clean, keep that in mind Potter."

Saying that she started working.

 _What is it with her and Zabini?_ Harry thought

 **A/N:** _**What do you thing happened between Blaise and Pansy?**_

 _ **What is the thing between Draco and Astoria?**_

Let me know what you think. I am sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be longer I promise.

It is a Dramione story, but I would like give importance to other pairs too.

You can tell me if you want to change anything.


	4. Chapter 4: Storm after the calm

**A/N: I got the least response for the last chapter.**

 **Please let me know what was wrong with it.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter

...

Hermione just came out of the shower. She definitely had a long tiring day. Rearranging things in her new room was quite hard than it seemed. It took her almost 4 hours.

By the time she was finished, Draco was already done arranging and showering. He then left the room. They didn't say a word to each other after the discussion of their deal.

Hermione sat on the bed and sighed.

 _What has my life ended into? Everything has changed.  
_ _I am engaged to Malfoy!_

 _She_ heard a knock at the door. She steadily walked towards the door.

She opened the door and saw Harry standing outside.

"Hermione, It's time for dinner. Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure. Let's go. I am starving" Hermione came out of her room.

"How were things with Malfoy?"

"Surprisingly civil. He proposed me a deal that we we abide by the Marriage Law and fulfill all the requirements.  
After that if I wish he will set me free of the matrimonial bond. I accepted it"

Harry raised his eyebrow

"He must be determined to restore his family name and image. What do you think Mione?"

"I agree with you. But I can sense that he is changed, Harry."

Harry nodded.

"I told you. He is not evil. That's why he could not kill Dumbledore and he helped us escaping the Manor"

"I know that Harry. I was talking about other thing. He seems so broken and fragile from inside. If you look in to him carefully you can sense it."

"He has suffered like us because of the war. He has reason to be like this."

Hermione nodded.

They were almost near to the entrance of the Great Hall.

"What about Parkinson?"

"She still has her attitude. But we didn't kill each other that's a relief. We actually had civil conversation"

"Good for you, Harry"

"By the way Malfoy came to our room looking damn serious and asked Parkinson to go with him. I thought by the look you two had a war or something"

Hermione shruged.

"It might have something to do with Zabini I think"

"It can be"

...

They reached the Great Hall and saw that there were new arrangements for the sixth and seventh year students.

There were several tables at a corner with a quarter number on each.

Harry and Hermione found the table assigned for their quarter members. Each chair had a name on it. It was designed according to the pairs.

All the other members of their quarter were on the table.

Hermione sat on her chair beside Draco. Harry sat beside Pansy who was sitting next to Draco.

Daphne sat on the other side of Hermione.

Draco remained his usual self, didn't show anything to acknowledge her presence.

She started eating.

Ron said, "Oi! Where have you two been? Ginny and I waited for you in the common room"

"Arranging things and stuff took quite a while" Harry replied.

Hermione smiled "I think your hunger took over you and you dragged Ginny with you, huh?"

"Obviously" Ginny smirked.

"Hey I have done a lot of work today okay? I had my whole things arranged. You can ask Greengrass." Ron defended.

"Yeah he actually did"

Daphne nodded

"Unlike you Blaise, Weasly at least tried to wait. You just left me without asking"

Blaise put up his both hands up.

"In my defense, Daphne, I went to see Theo. I thought you might have left with Draco and Pansy. That's why I didn't return to fetch you"

Pansy looked at Daphne. "Never mind Daphne. Blaise is always like that. Never caring about others feelings. You can expect nothing of him"

She sarcastically smiled.

"Pansy I get it, okay? I got your point. I apologized and did everything I could to make up. Then why all these now?" Blaise said calmly.

But anger covered all his face.

"Your apology doesn't make up everything. You can't just turn back everything like it was before"

Pansy snapped.

"Then what..." Blaise was interrupted by Draco.

"Blaise stop it. You too Pansy" He said in a dangerous cold voice.

Both Pansy and Blaise stopped arguing.

Draco Malfoy had quite an influence over his housemates, Hermione noted.

The rest of the dinner went in silence. The Gryffindors observed the whole incident but didn't utter a single word.

...

The Slytherins left the table first.

After they left, Ginny sighed.

"What's wrong with these two?" She said.

"No idea. Harry do you know anything?  
You seem to get along well with Parkinson." Ron replied.

Harry shrugged

"I don't know anything. Parkinson has not become my buddy buds to share everything with me"

Hermione said, "I am really curious about this. Parkinson seems to be really pissed off"

"Me too. I tried to push Zabini to tell me but he didn't" Ginny said.

"I know for sure this thing disturbs him a lot whatever it is."

...

They Gryffindors went back to their quarter. They sat in the common room and chatted.

Hermione was feeling very sleepy. She stood up and wished her friends good night.

She climbed up the stairs and walked towards her room.

When she reached the door, she heard voices coming from her room.

She stood near the door and listened.

"Draco I can't promise you anything." Pansy said.

"I can't control myself when I remember what he did"

"I know Pansy. But you can't keep doing this in public every time," Draco replied.

"I don't like this, not specially in front of the Gryffindors"

"He betrayed me Draco, shattered me into pieces. It can't be mended."

"You know what happened to Astoria because of me. It can't be mended either."

Draco sadly said.

"Draco! Stop blaming Astoria's death on you" Pansy said

"You could not have done anything. She took the decision on her own.

It is NOT your fault"

"Still Pansy, She gave up everything she had.

In return I could not give her the only one thing she wanted from me."

Pansy replied "Draco, please. It was the fate. Nobody could fight it"

Draco took a deep breath.

"Let's not talk about this Pansy. I know Blaise has done the worst to you and you have every reason to blame him but not in public like this. I request to you"

"Fine. I will try my best"

Hermione could not hear anything after that.

To avoid getting caught eavesdropping, she immediately opened the door.

Draco and Pansy were standing facing each other. They looked at Hermione as she entered the room.

"I got to go, Draco. Good night"

Draco nodded at her.

Without saying anything to Hermione, Pansy left the room.

...

Hermione went into washroom to get ready for bed. Coming out she saw Draco has already changed into his night attire- a t-shirt and a trouser.

He looked too much different to Hermione in this attire.

Draco looked at her and saw her staring at him.

Hermione turned red at getting caught staring.

Draco cleared his voice before speaking.

"I am going to bed now. If you intend to sleep later, I would appreciate you using the table lamp. I can't sleep with the lights on" he said coldly.

Hermione nodded, "Okay"

He didn't care to say anything else to her. He just lay on the bed.

Hermione switched the lights off and went to bed. After laying o the bed she put the blanket on her.

 _I am sharing a bed with Malfoy. Even we are using the same blanket. I just hope I can sleep tonight_.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

...

When Ginny entered her room, she saw Blaise was getting ready for bed only in a trouser.

Seeing him bare-chested, her cheeks turned to red.

Blaise noticed her and smirked. But didn't say anything.

Ginny said "Take the right side of the bed. The left side is mine"

"Why? Does the left side have your name on it?"

he slyly said.

"Don't kid with me Zabini. I prefer that side, that's all.

"Alright. Good night"

Blaise shrugged and lay on the right side

Ginny was astonished at this. She thought Blaise was going to bicker with her but she was wrong.

 _It has something to do with his bad mood because of his quarrel with Parkinson_

She thought.

She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

...

Hermione suddenly woke up in the middle of the night. She could not understand what woke her.

Turning on the lights, she looked around.

Then she discovered.

"No! Not her. Please! I break all the bonds, all the deals. Please let her go"

Draco was hissing in panic.

He was having a nightmare or something.

Hermione touched his shoulder and shook him.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Wake up"

Draco immediately opened his eyes and sat on the bed.

Hermione kept his hands on his arms. "Are you alright?"

Draco sighed and looked around the room. He was finally getting his conscious back.

He turned to Hermione "Granger?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Hermione sounded worried.

"That is none of your business" he said angrily.

" And don't touch me"

Draco abruptly shook her hands away.

Hermione felt insulted.

"I was just trying to help you Malfoy" her voice was full of anger.

"And about touching you, don't worry. You won't get mudblood germs from me Malfoy. I am not infectious"

Draco looked into her eyes.

"Not everything is about you Granger. Stop connecting every dot with you"

Hermione snapped

"Then what is it about? I thought you changed after Voldemort's death"

"Don't say his name" Draco hissed.

"Why shouldn't I? Fear of a name doesn't do well to anyone"

Draco stood up from the bed.

"That's right. But you may have faced you-know-who once or twice in your life"

He paused.

"But I had to face him everyday in my own bloody house. You can't understand my feelings Granger."

Hermione could not find words to reply him.

Draco opened the door and left the room.

Hermione stared at his back. His last words had struck her like lightning.

Too many thoughts started clouding her mind.

She got out of the bed and stood beside a window. She kept looking outside.

Hermione was sure that she wasn't getting any sleep that night

 **A/N: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Chance

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and follows. Please keep supporting me guys.

 **Childresselsie –** Thank you for your advice. I will keep that in mind.

 **Sarah885-** Let's see ;-)

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

...

...

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Last night's memories came floating to him. He looked beside him and found Pansy's side of the bed was empty.

It felt too much awkward to share a bed with Pansy. They both stayed as far as away from each other on the bed.

Harry shook his head and slowly sat on the bed.

He was wide awake then. Looking around the room, he saw Pansy Parkinson standing in front of the wardrobe with her back facing him. She was in nothing but a towel.

Her hair was wet as a sign she just took a shower. The way she was busy in the wardrobe, Harry guessed that she was looking for clothes.

Harry was looking at her with astonishment.

Pansy suddenly turned around and found Harry staring at her.

Saying nothing to him, she literary ran to the bathroom with her clothes.

Pansy closed the door and leant on it. She was surprised and embarrassed. After all she was wrapped just in a towel.

She shook her head.

"Oh dear God!" she muttered and started getting dressed.

...

Harry just sat on the bed. He could not believe this incident had happened.

He was then feeling embarrassed and awkward.

 _I never meant to stare at her. I was just too shocked to look away_.

He took deep breath.

 _Still it was inappropriate. I have to apologize to her._

His thoughts got interrupted as Pansy entered the room in her school uniform.

She looked him and he looked at her. Both of them turned red remembering what happened earlier.

"I am sorry Parkinson. When you saw me, I had just woke up.

I wasn't staring I swear"

Harry said quickly.

"It's alright Potter. Actually I forgot to take my clothes in the bathroom, that's why..."

She paused.

"It's not your fault"

Harry nodded and got out of the bed went to get ready in the bathroom.

Harry chuckled to him remembering their conversation. He never thought that he would see Pansy Parkinson get embarrassed for something.

...

...

Draco had spent the rest of the night in the common room. He was upset that Hermione had seen him in his most vulnerable state.

 _How could I let this happen? I have to control myself._

 _Draco, control yourself!_

He finally came back to his room in the morning.

Entering the room he found Hermione sitting on a chair looking as sleep deprived as him.

Ignoring her, he grabbed his school uniform and went into the bathroom.

...

Hermione was right. He couldn't sleep anymore that night.

She had too many thoughts in her mind about Draco, his nightmare, Voldemort and Astoria.

 _As far as I remember Astoria is a Greengrass, Daphne's sister._

 _Why was Malfoy blaming himself for her death?_

 _He shouted to let her go in his dreams. Who is this she?_

Above all these his final words kept ringing in her mind.

 _He was right._

 _What could be more terrible to facing Voldemort every day, having him take over your house, your family!_

 _I can never deal whatever he dealt with._

She didn't even realise that it was morning until Draco showed up.

She looked at him.

He had no emotions on his face. As if nothing happened last night.

...

After a while Draco came out.

Hermione stood in front him. "Malfoy..."

Draco interrupted her .

"Granger I don't want to talk about it. I hope you will keep last night's incident to yourself"

Giving her no chance to reply, he took his bag and went out of the room.

Hermione just kept looking at his back like last night.

...

...

The members of quarter no 4 were at the Great Hall having their breakfast.

Among the pairs, it seemed Ron and Daphne were doing quite well. Both of them were comfortable talking to each other.

Others were just talking to their housemates.

...

The Headmistress rose from her seat.

"Good morning everyone. I have a little announcement for the sixth and seventh year students."

Most of the students groaned in annoyance.

McGonagall kept going.

"Sixth and seventh year students are going to take their seventh year together. So your class schedule is a bit different from previous year."

"The schedules are designed keeping your new situation in mind. If you face any problem later regarding this, you may come to us. That's all for now. Thank you"

...

The members of quarter 4 checked and found that they have the same schedule.

"They are literary making us inseparable," Blaise said.

Draco nodded.

"Let's go or we will miss the class" Harry said to the others.

...

Their first class was double potions.

The students were waiting for professor Slughorn in the dungeon.

After awhile Slughorn entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone. Welcome to seventh year"

He smiled at the students.

"This year curricular system is a bit different. You have to work in pairs. So to avoid trouble, you will work with your assigned partner by the ministry"

The students groaned at this.

"Great," Draco muttered in annoyance.

Slughorn started handing out sheets to the students.

"Everyone, take the sheet that has your name on it. The lesson plan is given there along with the counter number for you and your partner."

Slughorn turned to the board and started writing.

"You are going to make a new potion today. I am writing the instructions on the board. You go fast to your assigned counters and start working with your partners."

...

Pansy and Harry stood at their counter.

"So I will grab the ingredients. You prepare the cauldron. Is that okay?"

Harry said.

Pansy nodded "Alright"

Coming back with the ingredients. Harry found Pansy had the cauldron ready.

Pansy was nothing like Harry thought. They worked quite efficiently with each other.

Their potion was almost ready. They just had to wait 15 minutes to let the potion change its colour.

They sat on tools to wait.

"Who knew that I could work peacefully in potions with Harry Potter" Pansy said turning her face to him.

"I didn't, I am sure about that." Harry smiled.

"You seem like a different person to me now"

"Potter, I might have changed a little. But it's normal to seem different to you.

After all there's a lot you don't know about me"

"Then I am interested to know you"

"Hmm... Fine. And how do you propose we do that?"

"How about we play 'Twenty Questions'?"

"What is that?"

"We ask each other 20 personal questions and we have to answer it honestly."

"I like the idea. Fine I will go first."

Pansy asked, "Favourite colour?"

"Blue. Favourite food?"

"Chocolate frogs. What's your hobby, Potter?"

"Playing Quiditch. Yours?"

"A very few people know this. I like to draw"

"Really? I could have never guessed that." Harry smiled.

Pansy nodded "I know. Okay, tell me a thing you would not like to admit to anyone."

"What? That is a hard one Parkinson"

"Come on Potter. Show me your Gryffindor courage."

Pansy smirked.

"Fine. Uh... you have to promise this will remain between us"

She smiled "You have my word"

"Okay.. I love my house. But I don't like the symbol. Never been fan of lions."

"Wow!" Pansy was totally surprised.

"I wouldn't have imagined that" Pansy grinned.

"Alright. Now tell me about yours?"

"Copy cat! Fine" She looked at him.

"But the same conditions apply."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Okay I will follow your path, it is House related. I always wanted to get sorted in Ravenclaw."

She paused.

"I never even liked Slytherin house until I got sorted."

Harry was too surprised to say anything. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Why?"

"Now Potter, you are breaking the rule. It's my turn to ask question."

...

Harry was going to say something but got interrupted by the sound of alarm coming from his wand.

They looked at the cauldron and saw the potion's colour had changed.

Forgetting about the game they started working.

...

Draco and Hermione co-ordinated quite well with each other in making the potion.

They were not awkward at all.

But when they had to wait for the potion to change colour, things got extremely awkward. They just sat next to each other without saying a word.

At last Hermione broke the silence.

"I am not sure if I should mention 'the incident', but I am sorry. I never meant to intrude; I just wanted to help you feel better."

"I know. Always ready to help others, huh?" Draco looked at her

"And I apologize for my behaviour. I was just caught up in the moment."

Hermione was surprised.

"I never thought that I would ever see you apologizing to me"

"And I never thought I would be engaged to you, Granger"

"I second that. I thought we would end up killing each other on the first day."

"Come on Granger. We're not in third year. I know now, you can resist yourself punching me now and then" Draco smirked.

Remembering the incident Draco was referring to, Hermione's cheeks became red.

"You deserved that, so I am not guilty." She smiled.

"And I don't deserve that now?"  
"No. You are a better person now." She looked into his eyes.

"Don't be so sure Granger. You know nothing about me"

"But I know this one. I know"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"I like your confidence"

Hermione's heart started beating fast. She was unsure of what to say.

"I like your tidiness."

"At last my fiancé likes something about me!" Draco smirked.

 _Did he just tease me? Oh my God! Seriously!_

She was amused.

"I guess you are not that much of an insufferable git" Hermione smiled.

"I agree" He shrugged.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am not that horrified about getting married to you now."

"Even after last night?" Draco's voice was full of surprise.

"Yes, even after last night" She nodded.

"You are worth giving a chance Malfoy."

"I appreciate that. I will try not to disappoint you." Draco looked at her face.

She understood that he meant his every word.

She just could see that in his eyes.

"I think it's ready" Draco said.

"What?" Hermione didn't understand.

"I meant the potion is ready"

"Oh! Yeah I see"

"Let's finish the work"

"Sure" Hermione nodded.

 _What is wrong with me? How could I forget about the potion?!_

Hermione decided to set her thoughts aside for then and get back to work.

.

 **A/N** : Please review and let me know what you think about it.


	6. Chapter 6: All through the night

**A/N:** Thank you soooooo much guys. Please keep supporting me like this.

I am sorry for the delay. I was extremely busy with classes and exams.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

…

The days were going quite smoothly. Ron and Daphne were doing surprisingly fine. Ginny and Blaise still kept bickering with each other. However, Draco-Hermione and Harry-Pansy were improving but had a long way to go.

On Thursday night, the residents of quarter no 4 were sitting around their table in Great Hall for dinner. The day was quite hectic. They all had classes all day. Therefore, everyone was pretty worn out.

Blaise came back to the table after having a little chat with Theodore Nott. He looked around and cleared his throat.

The other residents turned their attention to him.

Blaise started.

"People of the other quarters are planning to have a party on this Friday night. They would like a little release after this hell of a week. They are asking if we would like to join them."

"I like the sound of that. We do need to party I believe" Ron said.

Daphne, Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement.

Harry, Pansy and Draco were left to answer.

Harry looked at Ron, "I think I am in"

Hermione noticed Draco's face. Raising one of his eyebrows, he gave Pansy a look. Probably he was reminding her of their agreement.

"I like the idea" Pansy said looking at Draco.

Draco smirked. "Count me in as well"

….

When Ginny got out of the bathroom in her nightdress, Blaise was already lying on the bed.

Feeling his eyes on her, she turned to him.

"Why are staring at me like that, Zabini?"

"Sometimes your beauty enchants me so much that I just keep gazing at you, Darling." He said in his most romantic tone possible.

Ginny's cheeks turned to pink hearing this and she tried really hard to suppress her blush.

Blaise smirked and kept looking at her.

Ginny slowly sat beside him on the bed.

Looking at him, she said, "Then I pity you. I hardly notice you among other boys"

"Don't lie Ginevra. I know you have eyes only for me" Blaise winked.

"I don't know about me but a lot of girls do have eyes for you"

Then she took some parcels from the table beside the bed and gave them to Blaise.

Blaise sat on the bed beside her and looked at the parcels.

"Here you go. These came for you. There was no confusion as the cards speak for themselves."

Ginny gave him a look.

Blaise looked at the cards tied on the parcels. One read 'To my love Blaise' and another one was something like 'My prince charming, Blaise, I hope you like my gift'

Blaise laughed out loud holding the cards.

"These fan girls of mine never get tired of this. They have been doing these for last 2 years."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well why would they get tired? You seem to like it and encourage them."

Blaise smirked.

"I smell something burning. Is my fiance jealous?"

"Yeah, when the hell freezes. I don't get jealous because of somebody who is not noteworthy to me"

Both of them knew she was lying but she still kept her pretense.

"Fine. Why are you asking me these then?"

He loved getting on her nerves.

"I was just curious" Ginny shrugged.

She seemed quite disturbed though she tried her best to appear nonchalant.

Blaise smiled and suddenly took her hands in his.

Looking into her eyes he said, "You don't need to worry Ginny. These girls are nothing. I have never even opened their parcels. You have my loyalty and me all to yourself, I swear."

Ginny was so astonished that she just kept staring him. She knew he meant his every word, which were truer than anything was at that moment.

Blaise came closer to her. Their faces were just inches apart.

He slowly kissed her cheek and pulled back.

"Good night" He smirked and lay on the bed to sleep.

Ginny just switched off the light and tried to sleep.

She could not help but touch her cheek and smile.

…

It was Friday evening, the party time. The party was held at a hall room beside the Astronomy Tower.

The party was full on swing. The students finally got to hang out with their housemates.

Hermione got reunited with her fellow Gryffindors and Luna.

Neville, Seamas, Dean, Parvati, Lavender were all doing fine.

Even Luna admitted that he and Theodore Nott were not that bad. At first they argued a couple of times but now they have settled down.

Hermione felt happy seeing her friends happy.

"Hermione, you look cheerful tonight." Harry grinned.

"Well I am having fun here. I just survived a week with Malfoy. I should be damn happy."

Harry laughed. "How is that going on?"

"Better. We get along fine. He is slowly warming up to me. But he can't just let go of his façade of being coldhearted"

"I see"

"How is Parkinson?"

Harry smiled.

"She is actually fun to be around. She is quite co-operative. But she is one hell of a mystery that I am dying to solve. I don't know the outcome but I gotta solve her."

"Well good luck with that"

…

( **BACKGROUND MUSIC** of the next scene: Inside of love By Nada Surf

Inspired from the tv series 'How I met your mother')

Hermione excused herself from her friends and went to the terrace through the staircase. She had heard about the amazing view of the sky from the terrace.

She saw two or three couples there. Trying not to interrupt them, she went straight to the other side of the terrace.

Around a corner, she found Draco sitting there on the floor alone with his back on the wall.

She was surprised. "Hey"

Draco looked at her.

"Hey. How are we doing this fine night?"

"Fine I guess" She sat beside him.

"What are you doing up here?"

"I just came here to enjoy the view, Granger. Look at the mesmerizing stars. We hardly get time to enjoy this enchanting view these days"

The sky was actually looking wonderful, Hermione noticed. It was adorned with thousands of stars.

"I thought you liked to party"

"I do but I have partied enough. I prefer entertaining myself with some tranquility and poetic beauty of the sky right now"

He looked at her. "What are you doing here? I thought you would love to catch up with your friends."

She nodded "I did catch up but I was never a party girl. I had to get out and have some fresh air"

"I see"

"You are named after a constellation, right?"

"Yes. My mother followed her Black family tradition."

"I find this tradition quite interesting"

"Look" Draco pointed his index finger to the sky. "A shooting star"

Hermione looked up.

"It's beautiful" She gazed at the sky. " Aren't you going to wish something?"

"I don't believe in that Granger. My wishes hardly get fulfilled anyway"

They looked at each other.

"Come on! Let's give it a try together"

Draco shook his head "Not interested."

"If your wish doesn't get fulfilled, you can say that I was wrong and you were right"

Draco smirked. "That would be quite a sight"

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled.

"So shall we, Malfoy?"

"Yes, we shall"

…..

Meanwhile at the party, people had started dancing with the music.

Harry went to the bar to grab a drink and saw Pansy drinking wine there.

"Sitting alone? Not a common sight for you," Harry said.

Pansy smiled.

"I needed a drink. Got tired of talking"

"Your voice indicates you had a lot of drinks. Are you drunk?"

"Maybe or maybe not. You have to figure that out" She grinned at him.

Harry smiled and sat beside her on a tool.

A soft romantic song was being played. Pansy was looking at the dance floor. Harry followed her gaze and saw Blaise and Ginny dancing there very closely. Both of them were smiling lovingly at each other.

Pansy turned her face to Harry.

"Do I deserve to be happy, Potter?" Her face was dangerously close to his. Their noses were almost touching.

Harry found her looking the most beautiful she had ever been at that moment.

He didn't pull back, just sat still. "You really do"

"The thing is you don't always get what you deserve." She closed her eyes and kissed him on his lips.

To his greatest surprise, Harry kissed her back.

 **A/N:** What do you think guys? Please **review** and let me know!

 **PS:** **Draco- Hermione's terrace scene** is inspired from a scene between Ted and Robin from ' **How I met your mother'**. The scene is from the episode about the slutty pumpkin and Halloween party of season 1 of HIMYM.

Please review and let me know about your opinion!


	7. Chapter 7: Tell me how to feel

**A/N: I am sorry for late update. It is here now. Enjoy! and Review!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

…

Hermione felt completely at ease and relaxed for the first time after the war. She was used to being always ready with wand to counter attack death eaters and looking for danger even then. The war had gone but left after effects, maybe.

Draco and Hermione sat quietly next to each other. They had not said a word after their deal regarding making wish. The silence was not awkward at all. They might have finally come to a position where they could sit next to each other without hexes, fights or awkwardness.

Hermione thought of asking Draco about his wish. However, she knew he would not answer that. After all, he was a very private person. He was careful with his talking, his emotions and almost everything. She could never read his mind through his façade.

He was a labyrinth to her, a labyrinth indeed. This undoubtedly disturbed her to no end.

Draco suddenly moved and stood up. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"I am going back downstairs."

Draco looked at her.

She understood that he was waiting for her reply if she would stay or go. This was the way of Draco Malfoy. He was too private to verbalize things, like this time and many others. His face was showing no emotion but observing him closely these days, Hermione understood him.

She was even surprised with her new understanding skill. She was starting to figure out Malfoy may be.

Hermione stood up. "I would also like to go back"

They slowly walked towards the stairs.

…

Someone tapped on Ginny's shoulder from behind. She turned around to see Blaisé standing there.

"What, Zabini?"

"How many parties have you attended till now, Weasly?"

Ginny was confused at his ridiculous question.

"A lot but….. why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

"A lot? Then you must know there is always arrangement for dance."

"Yes… what does it have to do with me?"

She looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Well, it's a tradition to dance in parties. We got no other option"

Blaise smirked at her.

Ginny tried to hold back her smile but hardly succeeded.

"Are you asking me to dance with you?"

"Yes I am."

"What makes you think I will say yes?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said a moment ago, it's inevitable."

Blaise smirked and offered his arm. "Shall we, my lady?"

Days had passed and a lot of things had changed between them. Ginny knew they were changing. So did Blaise. However, they were still beating around the bush.

Or maybe getting close to their fate.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, we shall"

….

Meanwhile Harry met Pansy at the bar. After a couple of minutes, they saw Blaise and Ginny dancing.

Then the incident happened, the kiss of course.

Pansy's lips touched his lips softly. Harry hesitated for a second or two then kissed her back. It was a soft and sweet kiss. It was not passionate but it was enchanting. Their hearts were beating faster than ever. His hand was cupping her face and her hands were in his hair.

Harry was the one who broke the kiss but did not pull away from her. They stared at each other. Harry could not figure out what she was thinking. Her eyes were intense but soft. Her face was neutral but her heart was saying otherwise.

They at last pulled away. She stood up from her seat.

"I have to go somewhere."

She turned her back to him and walked away.

Harry just stared at her back.

He was having some feelings that were new to him. He was confused about her actions, he was shocked at his reaction to the kiss and most importantly, he was disappointed that she had left him like that.

He was not supposed to feel disappointed. He never expected anything from Pansy but he could not shake his disappointment away.

…..

The party was almost at the end. It was past midnight.

Hermione and Ron looked for Harry and Ginny. At the same time, Daphne was looking for Blaise and Pansy. However, they did not find any of them. Therefore, they walked out of the hall to go back to their quarter.

Draco was chatting with Theodore Nott and Marcus Flint. He told Daphne to go on without him.

Hermione felt like to say something to Draco before leaving. However, she did not. He could have told her that he would be late. After all, she would be the one that would get disturbed when he would enter their room later. She did not expect Draco to get close to her but he could at least try to progress.

Hermione realized that they were civil to each other but they hadn't progressed at all. They talked to each other only when they needed something (except their conversation on terrace) and they hardly knew each other.

Hermione sighed.

 _Oh dear Merlin! It is so unpredictable with him! One time I feel like I am getting to know him but the other time I just bump into a dead end._

Ron and Daphne were walking beside her. She noticed they had gotten quite closer. They were comfortable talking to each other and there was no tension, no restrain, no hesitation, and no ego between them unlike her situation.

They reached their quarter.

Hermione went to her room.

….

Harry paced back and forth. He had been doing this for an hour in his room. He was angry, yes angry! He was angry that he felt abandoned and that he let himself get lose to Pansy.

He kissed her back!

For Merlin's sake, he kissed her!

His head might explode at any moment.

The door suddenly opened and he saw Pansy walking in the room. She looked at him and he looked at her. She was looking sober then.

Pansy looked away and headed to the bathroom.

"Parkinson"

"What?" Pansy stood still.

"We need to talk"

He noticed her take a deep breath. He knew she was dreading 'the talk'. So was he but he had to get things clear, he just had to.

"Later, Potter. I am tired"

Pansy looked away and walked to the bathroom. He caught her hand when she walked past him. Pansy turned around and snapped.

"Potter what the hell!"

"You tell me Parkinson. What the hell are you really doing?"

Harry snapped back.

"What do you mean?"

"You exactly know what I mean" Harry paused.

"Look I am going to ask you to let go off my hand."

Harry let go off her hand.

"Fine. Will you talk to me right now?" Harry looked damn serious.

Pansy took a deep breath.

"Do I have any choice?"

"No" Harry shook his head. "Why did you kiss me?"

His question was straightforward indeed.

"I… Huh! I was drunk. I… didn't know what I was doing." She replied softly.

"Really!" There was disbelief in his voice.

"You seemed quite fine to me. Maybe be drunk, yeah but you had sense of what was happening. Don't you dare lie to me, Parkinson."

"I don't care what you think, Potter. I am not obliged to answer to you."

"No you are not but you are not supposed to do this either. I noticed what happened there"

"What?" She looked a bit nervous.

"You saw Zabini and Ginny dancing and then something changed. The incident happened after that." Harry shouted, "YOU DID IT BECAUSE OF ZABINI"

"Potter…"

"ADMIT IT. YOU DID IT BECAUSE OF HIM!"

Pansy finally lost her cool.

"YES! I KISSED YOU BECAUSE OF BLAISE" Pansy snapped.

Harry stared at her.

"HIS BREATH MAKES ME MISERABLE; HIS SMILE MAKES ME ANGRIER! HE DOES NOT DESERVE TO BE HAPPY BUT HE IS THE ONE WHO'S HAPPY!" Pansy shouted.

She looked at Harry. Tears were pouring out of her eyes.

At that time, Harry was totally dreading his deed. Watching her cry was hurting him, he didn't know why though.

Harry took Pansy's hands in his and led to her to the bed. They sat on the bed.

"I am sorry. You don't have to say anything." Harry apologized.

"No, I am sorry. I should have never done that to you."

She paused.

"Did you know that Blaise and I dated?"

"Yeah. I heard something like that."

"We were betrothed to each other actually. But that's not why we dated, we genuinely liked each other."

Harry looked at her.

"I loved him, I loved him a lot but his feelings were not mutual. He broke up with me during the war and told me that our betrothal was over."

She paused.

"At that time, the pureblood witches with no betrothal were targets of the Death eaters. My family and I had to go through a lot because of him."

"How could Zabini do that!" Harry was getting angry with Blaise.

"According to him, I am not the one for him. He later offered to take me back. But I refused. It was better getting tortured by Death eaters than owing to the betrayer."

"What did they do to you?" Harry nearly whispered. He was almost scared of what he might hear.

Pansy shook her head.

"I don't feel like to talk about it." She took a deep breath.

"Anyway thanks to my family's wealth and Draco, I got rid of them soon enough."

Harry cupped her face with his hand.

She looked into his eyes. "This is the reason I can't stand Blaise. This is the reason I get jealous of him. I know you think I am pathetic, right?"

"No" Harry shook his head.

"I think you are a very brave Slytherin. I respect you even more now."

Pansy's eyes widened.

"So, you forgive me for what I did?"

"Absolutely"

"Thanks" She smiled. "But please promise me you won't tell this to anyone"

"I promise, not without your permission, madam"

Harry smiled at her. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Pansy smiled back. "Thank you, my good sir"

…

The next morning Hermione was up early unlike the other members of her quarter. By the time she came back from the bathroom, Draco was up and sitting on the bed.

"Good morning" Hermione greeted.

"Morning Granger"

"An owl came for you last night" Hermione handed him an envelope sealed with Malfoy crest. Draco looked at it for a while and then broke the seal.

Hermione watched him as he read the letter. She could guess that it was from his mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco finished the letter and looked at her again.

"I think we need to work on the Arithmancy assignment." Hermione said.

Just like the other subjects, they were partner in Arithmancy too. Professor Vector had gave them quite a lot of assignments.

Draco nodded.

"Fine. We can sit in the library I guess"

"Alright. When are you free?"

"How about Tuesday and Thursday evening?"

"Sounds good"

Draco then went to the washroom.

Hermione looked out of the window.

 _It seems like he is hurting inside. I don't know but something about him draws me towards him. Merlin! I never thought this would happen to me._

Hermione sighed.

 _You had better not screw yourself up, Hermione Granger. You can handle this. He is just Draco Malfoy!_

 **A/N:** Please review and tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8: Start of something new

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** : New chapter is here! There are some mature and sexual stuffs in this chapter. That's why I am changing the rating to M.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Start of something new**

Nobody could find Blaise and Ginny at the end of the party. That's because they had left before and went to their quarter.

Ginny changed into her night dress and came out of the bathroom. Blaise was already in the bed. He stared at her. That stare made Ginny very nervous. Her heartbeat raised.

She slowly walked and got into the bed. She looked at Blaise beside her.

"Enjoyed the dance?" Blaise asked.

"Surprisingly yes. You are a... decent dancer." She replied.

"Decent?" laughed Blaise. "I have learnt dancing since I was 8. I am an excellent dancer."

He smirked.

"And an excellent narcissist" Ginny rolled her eyes.

"A little maybe" he gave a goofy smile. Ginny could not help but smile back.

"um I like having my hair played while kissing and I would go mad I heard you say my name." Blaise said looking at her.

Ginny looked at him, confusion written all over her face.

"We are getting married. I thought we should learn things about each other." Blaise said.

Ginny smiled at the reply. She took a breath. "I like having my neck kissed."

He lifted himself onto his elbow and leaned over her. Bracing his other hand just above her head, he leaned in. His lips started at the jawline and slowly went to the neck.

"Here?" His lips kissing her neck slowly.

She moaned in reply. He kept kissing her neck. She closed eyes and put her hand on his hair.

He put his tongue on the neck and she moaned loudly this time.

Blaise stopped kissing and looked at Ginny. She looked at him too. The look was too intense. He moved lips closer to hers and stopped just before they touched. Ginny's breath got faster and her lips tingled with anticipation.

His lips slowly touched hers and her lips parted softly to grant access. They kissed passionately. His hands started skimming up and down her side as their tongues met timidly. Her hands roamed on the muscles of his back.

His hands gently went to the curve of her waist. He slid his hands under her night dress and felt her belly. He kept kissing her while his hands roamed her body sensually.

His right hand slowly rose up and cupped her bare breast. She was not wearing any bra. She was aroused and her nipples were poking out. He pinched the nipple and kept cupping the breast. He felt himself grow hard as he heard her sharp intake of breath and moaning.

….

 **Next morning**

Ron woke up at the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He slowly sat on the bed and looked at the clock. It was 7.30 in the morning. He never woke up this early in the weekends.

After a while Daphne came out in casual robes. "Good morning" She greeted.

"Morning!" Ron yawned. "Why are you up so early in a Saturday morning?"

"I like to take a walk by the lake. There are few people there on weekend morning that's why." She smiled.

"You sleep Ron. I will go out now."

"No I am up already. I will just get freshen up" Ron said. "Would you mind waiting for me? I would like to take a walk with you."

"Sure" She grinned.

Ron went into the bathroom and got ready. Then they went out.

…

It was Ron's first time walking by the lake early in the morning. He was actually enjoying it though he thought he would not.

"The weather is nice" Ron said.

"Yeah. It is my favorite time of the year."

Ron nodded. "The breeze is also soothing."

"This morning walk is one of the things of Hogwarts I love. I always look forward to this before coming here." She said.

"I see. What else do you like about Hogwarts?"

"There are couple of things. Marrying a Gryffindor within 6 months is not one of them though." Daphne smiled.

Ron laughed. "It's so strange how our lives change. First the war and now the law. Everything seems upside down."

"I agree." Daphne nodded. "The only thing we can do is to make the best out of the situation."

"Spoken like a true Slytherin" Ron said.

Daphne laughed. "I will take that as a compliment."

"It is a compliment." Ron smiled.

"So... I was just wondering what you want to do after graduation."

Ron thought for a second. He was never a good planner. "I think I will join the ministry, maybe as an auror." Ron said. "What about you?"

Daphne looked at him with amusement.

"Why are you looking like that at me?" Ron asked with confusion.

"Because it is obvious what I will do." Daphne replied. "It was decided since my birth that I will run my family business and do the noble duties."

"Really! I did not know"

"Yeah. Every noble pureblood family's children are destined to do this. It is the rule."

"You mean Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, and Nott all of them have to run their family businesses?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Daphne nodded.

"And what did you mean by noble duties?"

"Every noble pureblood family manages a dukedom. After our parents, we will inherit the dukedom and manage it." Daphne explained.

Ron was surprised. "So you all will be dukes and duchesses?"

"Yes. I will be addressed as Her grace, Lady Daphne, Duchess of House Greengrass." Daphne smirked.

"Wow!" Ron said. "Then how are you addressed now?"

"Just Lady Daphne of House Greengrass."

"Are you excited to run the huge business and dukedom?" Ron asked.

"I guess I am." Daphne smiled. "I have been trained for this. I will admit I used to look forward to this all of my life."

"I am sure you will do great."

"Thank you Ron." Daphne grinned.

Ron looked at her. "Wait. If you become duchess, will I be duke?" He seemed worried.

Daphne laughed. "No silly. Spouses of female heirs do not get any titles."

"Only spouses of male heirs do. Your sister and Granger will be duchess consort." Daphne added.

"I see" Ron nodded.

"Let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast" Daphne proposed.

"Sure, my lady" Ron said. Daphne laughed.

….

Hermione and Draco entered the Great Hall together. They did not find any of their friends in the common space and so decided to go without them. They went towards their assigned table.

"Good morning" Daphne greeted.

Draco greeted back.

Hermione became surprised seeing Ron at the table. "Ron! What are you doing here this early?" She exclaimed.

"I woke up early today." Ron smiled. "I accompanied Daphne in her morning walk"

It took Hermione a minute to consume this new development. "Wow! I think I have finally seen everything."

Daphne and Ron laughed.

Draco and Hermione sat down and started eating.

"Where are Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I have not seen them since last night. Maybe they left before us."

"I could not find Blaise and Pansy also." Daphne said.

Hermione nodded.

"Maybe they are just tired and sleeping." Ron said.

At a few minutes Harry approached their table with Pansy following behind him. They sat down and greeted everyone.

"Where were you Harry? We were looking for you after the party." Ron said.

"Um I was feeling tired and sleepy, so I left early." Harry carefully lied. He just could not say that he left early because he and Pansy snogged.

Pansy smirked at his reply.

"And where were you Pansy?" Draco asked.

"Oh! I got a little drunk at the party. So I went to the kitchen for a potion for my hangover." Pansy replied. She was telling truth actually. After drinking the potion, she went to their quarter.

Then they all went back to eating.

"Potter nice lie by the way. I am turning on your Slytherin side I guess." Pansy said in a low voice so that only Harry could hear.

Harry smiled. "Quite a bad influence you are, huh?"

Pansy smirked.

Hermione noticed their interaction. She could not hear what they talked about but she understood that they are getting close.

 _Maybe this law is not that bad. Harry seems happy. Who knew it would be with Pansy Parkinson. I just wonder what is stored for me._

Hermione thought and gave a glance at Draco. Draco was reading the Daily Prophet oblivious to her glance and thoughts.

 **A/N** : Let me know what you think. I am trying to write more mature stuff. Feel free to tell me if you have something in mind for the couples.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking Free

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N** : New chapter is here! Romance is in the air!

 **Chapter 9**

 **Breaking Free**

It was morning.

The birds were chirping outside. Harry slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He felt something beside him move. He fully opened his eyes and found Pansy sleeping with her head on his chest. Harry found his one hand around her waist. It was not new to him at all. This incident had happened a few times before. But she would roll on the other side after awhile and Harry used that moment to get up from bed before she woke up every time.

Harry did not mind cuddling with her. Actually he kind of enjoyed it. He took a deep breath and looked at her and found her eyes open.

Harry got nervous and looked back at her. Pansy rolled back on her side of the bed.

"Never mind Potter. I have been a cuddly sleeper since birth." Pansy said in her sleepy voice.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"Huh! You have no problem with anything." Pansy said. "Not in marrying me, cuddling with me."

Harry's cheeks turned red.

"You just have problem when I kiss you." Pansy smirked.

"Well you kissed me because of your issues with Zabini. I could not let it go," Harry said.

"What if I kissed you without any issues?"

Harry looked into her eyes trying to understand what she really meant.

"I don't know. Maybe I won't mind." He stammered. "You are up early today."

Harry tried to change the subject.

"Because you were taking in all the oxygen in here and that caused a mini earthquake in your chest or should I say my pillow." Pansy retorted.

"So, I don't mind cuddling but I can't breathe?" Harry challenged her.

"The least the better," Pansy smirked. "Don't want to ruin my beauty sleep."

"I think there will be a bigger earthquake next time on your pillow, Parkinson" Harry smirked.

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "For the first time you mind something. Potter, I am so enjoying it."

"Well it concerns my lungs" Harry joked.

Pansy shook her head with an amused look on her face. "Not funny Potter. I hope you make the next one funnier."

Then she got up from bed and went into the bathroom. Harry smiled to himself.

….

The marriage law had started changing almost everything in Hogwarts. The students were forced to team up with their fiancés in every group work. They were literary stuck with their partners in bedroom, in schoolwork, in real life.

That is why a beautiful afternoon found Draco and Hermione studying together on her desk in their room. Hermione was the top student of her class. Draco was just second to her. The fact that he could best anyone but her, always annoyed him.

Hermione looked at Draco while he was writing on his parchment. She actually enjoyed doing group projects with him. He was very serious regarding studies and could add vital contribution to their work. She never got this from Harry or Ron. She was mostly their tutor. But here Draco discussed and debated with her about subjects causing their increased efficiency.

Draco said, "I am done."

"Me too. So we have only Charms assignment left," Hermione replied.

"How about we do it tomorrow?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure. We need break today."

Draco was eyeing her collection of books on the shelf. "What are these books? They don't seem familiar."

"Um... they are written by muggle writers." Hermione carefully replied.

"Oh! I once read Shakespeare."

"Really! How come?" She was quite surprised.

"Well I was curious I guess." Draco replied. "I have to admit I enjoyed his writing."

"Yeah, he is an amazing writer." She said. "If you want, you can borrow books from my collection."

Draco seemed quite surprised. "Well which one do you recommend?"

"Umm here this is my favourite novel Pride and Prejudice."

Draco hesitated and said, "I don't know, maybe someday."

"These are here, you can take whenever you want." Hermione smiled a little.

Draco nodded, took his books and left the desk. Then he went out of the room. Hermione sighed.

…

"So after we get married, I will be a duchess!" Ginny said excitedly.

Blaise nodded at her.

"Tell me more about this whole thing." She said.

"Too much excited for the perks of marrying a Zabini?" Blaise smirked.

"Oh! Don't be cocky! Tell me."

"Well you will be addressed as Lady Ginevra, Duchess Consort of House Zabini. You will have to hold some parties and dinners; and attend some. You will have to maintain some protocols too."

"That sounds fun." She replied.

"If you say so, my lady" Blaise closed the gap between them and put his hands around her waist.

They had slept with each other on the party night. After that a week had passed. They had become quite comfortable with their physical attraction and sexual tension between them.

Ginny put her hands in his hair and kissed him. He returned the kiss with force and urgency. Soon their kiss became steamy and passionate.

…..

Daphne and Ron were also following Draco and Hermione's footsteps. They had started to study in the library twice a week. Daphne had always been serious about studies and Ron as usual was getting help from her.

"Okay. I am done checking your potions homework," Daphne said.

"Thank you." Ron said. "I am having some trouble with Transfiguration assignment."

"Yeah, for that assignment I was thinking of taking help from another book." Daphne replied. "Let me grab that."

Daphne went to the shelves. The book she was looking for was in the upper shelf. So she started climbing the ladder. Ron went there and stood beside the ladder.

"Do you need me to hold the ladder?" Ron asked.

Daphne looked down at him. "No, I got it."

She had found the book. She grabbed the book and slowly started to climb down the ladder. When she was in the middle of the ladder, her hands accidentally brushed against a book in the mid shelf. The book (like the monstrous book from third year) moved on its own and tried to get out of the shelf. This sudden movement startled Daphne and caused her to lose control and fall from the ladder.

Ron with his quick reflexes caught her with his both hands. He looked at her and found her eyes closed with fear. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his eyes.

Ron's heartbeat raised. He leaned in subconsciously. "You okay?"

Daphne touched his face with her left hand and closed the gap. Ron took a deep breath and touched her lips with his. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherry. She put both of her hands around his neck and kissed him back.

…...

Later at night Hermione wore a nightgown and got ready for bed. She just opened the door of the bathroom and saw Draco dismissing an elf from the room. She walked towards Draco was standing beside the bed.

"What was the elf doing here?" She asked.

"I ordered that to do some chores." He replied.

"That?" Hermione raised her eyebrows. "It is he. House elves are also people."

"They are not. Wizards and witches are people. They are just elves."

"No they have feelings, Malfoy. They are not objects." Hermione retorted.

"Of course they are not objects. They have whole another class for them- House elf."

"But they are almost like us. Why can't you just consider them as people?"

"Because they are NOT people, Granger. I just remembered you had a bullshit group named SPIT or something."

"It's S.P.E.W." She exclaimed. "And the house elves deserve much better. They deserve freedom and opportunities to do whatever they want!"

"Granger, what they want is serve us and do as we command. They are born this way. You cannot change a natural process."

"But they should be given respect, wages and the rights they deserve. They are born slaves; that does not mean they cannot develop their situation." Hermione said.

Draco looked into her eyes. "You feel for these poor souls and that is quite weird. But changing the situation is quite impossible Granger."

"That is why I will do whatever I have to make it happen." Hermione replied. "And it is not weird…. aaahhhh" Suddenly Hermione's feet, wet from her bath, slipped; she and Draco fell on the bed with her over his body.

Their faces were dangerously close to each other. His hands were around her waist and her hands were lying on his chest. Hermione could smell his musky cologne. Their noses were touching. His grey eyes seemed like to absorb her conscious and everything. The whole world was blank to her except his grey eyes and lips and his breath and his smell.

They stared at each other in this position for like 6-8 seconds. There was suddenly a knock at the window and they both came back to their senses. An owl was pecking at the glass of the window.

Hermione hurriedly tried to get up. But her hastiness made her slip again and she fell on Draco. "Ouch!" Hermione cried.

"Granger, could you BE more slippery?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! I just took a bath. That is why my feet are wet." She tried to get up again but this time Draco put his hands on her waist and stopped her.

"Let me handle this." Draco said. He rolled their bodies over on the bed and then he was on top of Hermione. She had a startled look her face. Her heart started to beat faster.

Draco slowly got up and stood on the floor. "There you go"

Hermione slowly sat on the bed. Draco opened the window and took the letter from the owl. There was a Malfoy crest seal on the envelope, so it was for him obviously. He took the envelope, put it on the table and went into the bathroom.

Hermione was left thinking about what had just happened between them.

 **A/N:** If you have any suggestion or wish regarding the story, let me know. Please **Review** and tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry potter.

 **A/N:** There are some graphical **mature stuff** in this chapter. So if you are not into it, be careful.

Thank you all who reviewed, followed and put the story on their favourite list.

 **Chapter 10**

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were hanging out in the common space of their quarter. They were laughing and talking like they used to in their Gryffindor common room.

"We should spend more time like this" Hermione said.

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Where is Ron, by the way?" Harry said. "I had not seen him since breakfast."

"He must be with Greengrass then" Hermione replied.

Ginny said, "He has been spending a lot of time with her. Quite surprising to me. I thought they would not get along in the first place."

"Yeah it worked out nicely with him." Harry said.

At that very moment, Ron burst into the common room with a very red face.

"Aah! Talk of the devil and the devil is here." Ginny smirked.

Ron did not seem amused at all.

"Ginny, how could you!" Ron said. "I can't believe. There is thing called 'time' you know!"

Ginny was confused. "I don't understand what you are saying."

"How could you sleep with Zabini! You know he is a dick!"

Hermione, Harry and Ginny became very surprised at this.

"Who told you this?" Ginny asked.

"It does not concern you." Ron replied. "You are a disgrace to my family."

"Hold on, Ronald! So I am a disgrace because I slept with my future husband?!"

Ginny said angrily. "When Blaise and I were paired under marriage law, what did you think we will do? Play doctor with each other?!"

"I meant that we still have time. But you could not just wait!"

"Wait for what? It does not matter if it is now or two months later. This is inevitable!" Ginny replied.

"It's no use talking to you." Ron said and went out of the room.

Ginny slowly sat back on her seat. She was furious.

Harry stood up and left the room silently. Hermione looked at Ginny. "You okay?"

"No I am not, Hermione. My brother is a douche."

"He is just short tempered. He will get over it soon." Hermione said. "So let's talk about you now."

Ginny smiled.

"I did not know you have feelings for Zabini"

"I do not Hermione. I am just attracted to him physically. I am not sure if I even like him but there is just too much sexual tension between us."

"Oh! He is good looking I have to admit." Hermione nodded.

"He is. Sex with him was inevitable" Ginny replied with a smirk.

…

Harry entered his bedroom and found Pansy sitting on the bed with a glass of juice in her hands. He hesitantly walked towards the bed and sat beside her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Why would I not be okay?" She asked back.

"When Ron was yelling at Ginny, I saw you leaving the kitchen. I know you heard everything."

Pansy just looked at him and said nothing.

"You do not have to pretend with me," Harry said.

"Why do you care?" She whispered.

"I just do."

Pansy took a deep breath. "I know Blaise and so I am not surprised. Actually I am almost over him, I think."

She looked at him "It is supposed to bother me, but it honestly does not."

Harry nodded, "That's good to hear."

"Doesn't it bother you?" She asked.

"No, Ginny and I broke up a year ago." He replied. "But I will be bothered if it bothers you."

Pansy raised her eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't know but I mean it."

"Are you sure? Maybe you are just pitying me."

"No I am sure." He said. "The war has changed me a bit."

"Now I try to live the moment and express how I feel. I might not get that chance later. I don't want to regret anything anymore."

"Thank you" Pansy slowly said. Her eyes seemed a little bit watery.

"Are you crying?"

"You wish." Pansy said looking away from Harry. "My tears are too precious to be shed for you, Potter."

He laughed. "I expect no less from you."

Pansy sipped from the glass of juice and smiled.

"Uh I had something to ask you." Harry slowly said.

"What is it?" She replied.

"Um Hogsmeade weekend is coming. So I was wondering…" Harry looked at her.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Pansy joked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Will you go with me?"

"Why do you want me to go with you?"

"Woman! Would you for once answer with yes or no instead of a question?" Harry exclaimed.

Pansy chuckled with an amused look on her face. It seemed genuine. Harry realized that was the first time he saw her chuckle like that. There was something about that because it made him feel like he was finally happy.

"Fine I will go as you insist." Pansy said.

…

Every Friday afternoon the couples had to attend a special interactive class where they sat together and got to know their partners by simply talking and filling out quizzes.

Ginny hated this class. She and Blaise were just sitting at the last bench of the class like they always did.

"I am bored. Your life story could not be more boring." Ginny said.

"Don't bother lying, darling. Your tune will change at night." Blaise smirked.

"I guess your powers are weak during day. Poor you, Zabini!" Ginny smirked back.

His look darkened. "Let's not assume before testing, right?"

He closed the gap and sat very closely to Ginny on the bench.

She looked at him suspiciously. She suddenly felt his fingers sliding to her thigh. He very gently stroked his hand up and down her thigh.

"Blaise! What the? We are in a class!" Ginny whispered.

She looked around the class and saw everyone was busy talking to their partners and the professor was in his chair reading a book.

Blaise smirked, "It's alright. No one will notice."

"But …" Blaise shut her by giving a peck on her lips.

His fingertips kept going all the way up to the hem of her dress and back down to her knee. It sent shivers to her pussy and was totally turning her on. Her breathing increased. Her nipples became hard and were visibly poking through her shirt.

She felt his hands go under her skirt and almost to her most private part. She had to bite her lip to keep from moaning. His fingers teased her by following the outlining of her wet panty.

"You are already wet for me, baby." Blaise said in his sexy raspy voice.

He slowly pressed on her clit and kept rubbing in very slow circles. Ginny was trying very hard not to moan and opted to put her head down to cover her definitely red face. Then Blaise pulled her soaking wet panty down her thighs and all the way to her feet. His hand went back to her clit and started rubbing. He shoved his finger inside her pussy. His fingers started moving faster. Ginny grabbed on to his thigh and started breathing rapidly.

He then pushed two fingers and started fucking her pussy hard. She could not hold it anymore. Her mouth turned into an 'O', her whole body shivered and she started coming.

After Ginny had calm down, she looked at Blaise and took a deep breath.

"What is result of the test, madam?" Blaise grinned.

She gave him a defeated look and smiled. "Alright, you win."

…

It was 2 in the morning.

Hermione was fast asleep. Suddenly her peace and tranquility was interrupted by a scream. She slowly opened her eyes and tried to understand her surroundings.

She turned to Draco and found him shivering and muttering something breathlessly in his sleep.

He was having another nightmare.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and tried to wake him up.

"Malfoy! Wake up Draco!"

Draco slightly opened his eyes and started breathing on a regular pace. His head turned to Hermione. His eyes were wide open then. His grey eyes met her brown eyes.

"Granger." He muttered.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Let me grab you a glass of water." She was about to get up from bed but Draco stopped her by holding her hand."

"Don't. Just lie here with me." Draco slowly said.

Hermione was surprised. "But you need…"

Draco interrupted her. "Please stay close to me." He extended his arm.

Hermione knew she would regret doing it in the morning but she could not help it.

She lay close to him and put her head on his arm.

They remained awake for some time, then gradually fell asleep.

 **A/N:** A reviewer asked for fingering in class. I hope you enjoyed the lemon. If you have any request or suggestion, feel free to review and tell me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Here comes the new chapter! Wishing all the readers a very happy new year.

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning.

Hermione was having the soundest sleep after the war. Draco's arms were wrapped around her and her head was lying on his chest. A sudden movement woke her up from her sweet slumber. She did not open her eyes but slowly tried to regain conscious around her surroundings. Then last night's memory hit her. She understood that the sudden movement was from Draco. Draco had woken up and found her sleeping wrapped in his arms.

Hermione became mortified. She even forgot to breath.

 _Oh my! I can't imagine Malfoy's reaction. The way he got furious the other night, I am not expecting anything good._

Hermione felt Draco move slowly and steadily under her. He was trying to get out of bed without waking her up. Hermione kept acting like she was in deep sleep. After a struggle of five minutes, Draco slowly put Hermione's head on the pillow and succeeded to get out. Draco then entered the washroom.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

 _Well that went much better than I thought. Thank Merlin!_

When Draco came out of the washroom, she pretended to have woken up just then and went to get freshen up. She put on her robes and started packing her bag for class.

"Granger"

Hermione was surprised at his call. He usually got ready and went to class without exchanging a single word with her.

She turned to him, "Yes, Malfoy"

"I guess you know Hogsmeade weekend is in two days."

"Yes. This time two days are offered as Hogsmeade weekend for students." Hermione said. She wondered where this conversation was going.

"It's been one and a half month since the marriage law was established. We have only four months left to get married. So, my mother has requested a meeting with you to discuss the details of the wedding ceremony and other corresponding stuffs." Draco said. His voice sounded a bit hesitant.

Draco and her mother were the only living Malfoys. Narcissa Malfoy was not a death eater. She was forgiven for supporting Voldemort as she saved Harry's life. On the other hand Lucius Malfoy died a few days before his trial due to his heart disease.

Hermione was dumfounded after hearing this. She did not have time to think that she had to deal with the Malfoy family as well. She had totally forgotten the matter.

She took a deep breath. "Alright. Will your mother meet us at Hogsmeade?"

"No. We will go meet her at her residence. She has already checked it with Professor McGonagall. She has agreed to let us apparate there."

"What?" Hermione slowly said. "I am not going to Malfoy Manor!"

"No, you are not, Granger." Draco looked into her eyes. "The Manor is recently being released from the ministry's hands. It is undergoing reconstruction now. My mother is currently living in a Malfoy property in Scotland."

She became relieved. "Okay."

"So it's settled then. We will go on Saturday in the afternoon." Draco said.

Then he grabbed his bag and went out of the room not giving her chance to response.

…

The sixth and seventh years' classes ended before lunch. So, after lunch Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean decided to hang out by the lake. It had been weeks since the party. They had a lot to catch up.

"Hey! Hogsmeade weekend is coming. Do you guys have any plans?" asked Neville.

"Yes I am totally tensed up." Replied Ron.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"My parents are going to meet the Greengrass family. Daphne and I will be present there as well to discuss that details about the wedding."

"I see. Lots of students' families have already met in the last few weeks" said Dean.

"Really? I did not know that" said Harry.

"That is true. My grandmother and I met Hannah's parents last Sunday" informed Neville.

"Oh Neville! You are the first among us" said Hermione.

"Yes I guess" Neville paused. "umm are you supposed to meet Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione?"

After hearing the question, all the heads turned to her for answer.

"Yes I am meeting her this Saturday."

"Where?" Ron asked in anxious voice. Hermione understood what he was thinking.

"No worries. She is living in a property in Scotland. We will meet there."

Ron nodded in approval.

Dean asked, "So Neville, when have you decided to get married?"

"2nd November in the backyard of my grandmother's mansion. I will officially invite you all after the invitation letters get ready." Neville grinned cheekily.

"Congratulations Neville" Everybody exclaimed with joy.

Hermione looked at Harry and saw something was off with him. His smile seemed forced. She became worried for her best friend.

After awhile Hermione excused herself saying she had some studies to do. Harry followed her suit and informed his friends that he was feeling tired. Bidding their friends good bye, they walked towards their quarter.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione looked at him.

"um it's actually nothing" Harry stammered.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what happened?"

"You all have been asked to meet the partners' family except me. I don't care about these things but Parkinson should, right? She comes from a pure blood family. These traditions are must for them."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "Then ask her. If she wants to avoid then you have to make her deal with it."

Harry replied, "Alright I will do that."

…..

While the Gryffindors were chatting by the lake, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Daphne were hanging out in the common room of quarter 3.

"So Theo, split it up." Blaise smirked.

"What?" Theo replied.

"We heard your parents had a very weird meeting with the Lovegoods." Draco informed.

"Oh! The meeting was total disaster. Luna's father is lunatic. His sense of clothing, etiquette and attitude are inexplicable." Theodore Nott said.

"As expected. So what was decided?" said Pansy.

"We are getting married on 10th November in Nott Manor. You will get your invitations soon"

"Don't you think it's too soon? We still have four months" asked Blaise.

"Well there is no gain in delaying the inevitable." Theo replied.

The others agreed with his statement.

"Now Blaise you tell me. When are you meeting with your hectic in laws?" Theo smirked.

Blaise sighed. "This weekend. The positive part is Daphne's parents are also meeting them at the same time. So my mother will not have to tolerate them alone."

"Where are you meeting?" asked Draco.

"The Greengrass Manor. It seemed the most logical place" replied Daphne.

"What about you Draco? How much taming is done on your lioness?" joked Blaise.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We are meeting mother on Saturday."

"Great! Best wishes for you" said Theo.

"You just wish that our meetings go worse than yours, don't you Nott?" asked Blaise.

Theo raised his eyebrow. "Hell yeah Zabini!"

All of them burst into laughter.

…

Harry and Hermione entered their quarter and found the Slytherins chatting the common room. Harry went up the stairs to his room and Hermione walked towards Ginny's room and knocked on the door. Ginny opened the room and invited her in.

"Hello Hermione" Ginny greeted and made her sit on the bed with her.

"Ginny, are you going to meet Zabini's parents?"

"Yes, his mother actually. My parents, the Greengrass family and Mrs. Zabini are meeting together. Ron, Greengrass , Blaise and I will floo to Greengrass Manor."

"I see. When?"

"On Saturday. We will have lunch there." Ginny looked at her. "What about you?"

Hermione replied, "Also on Saturday in the afternoon."

"Have your attire ready?" Ginny asked.

"No. Is there any dress code?"

"Of course you must wear formal dress robes to meet your in laws in magical world. If the family is noble pureblood like Malfoys, you must curtsy to them."

"I did not know this. What am I going to do, Ginny?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I have some dress robes here. I will let you borrow."

"Thank you Ginny." Hermione smiled.

"Let's start the trial, shall we?" Ginny proposed.

"Alright."

Ginny stood up and went to her wardrobe to find the robes. The door of the room burst open and Zabini entered the room. He looked at Hermione and then Ginny.

"Good evening ladies."

"Good evening Zabini" Hermione greeted.

"Blaise we are doing some girl stuff now, you have to stay out of the room for a while" Ginny walked up to him.

"You are kicking me out of my own room?" Blaise pouted.

"Yes and I will be mad if you don't agree." Ginny replied.

"Well if it keeps you in my bed then anything for you, my lady" Blaise smirked.

Hermione and Ginny both turned red hearing this. Blaise leant in and gave a quick peck on Ginny's lips and then went out.

 **A/N:** Please **review** and let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Hello people! I got some time in the holiday and so an early update is here. Enjoy the new chapter!

To my reviewers **Lyra** and **Hermione** : Don't worry you two! I think your reviews are based on the early chapters. I hope that after reading all the chapters your concern will be gone. Trust me it is a Dramione story through and through.

 **Chapter 12**

Hermione was pacing to and fro in her room restlessly. Saturday had finally arrived. She was wearing a navy blue dress robe that she borrowed from Ginny. Right then she was impatiently waiting for Draco to come and then they would leave. She took some deep breaths to make herself relaxed and calm. Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Daphne had already left before noon. Harry and Pansy also left in the morning to spend the entire day in Hogsmeade.

The door of her room creaked open and Draco entered the room. He was finely dressed. He was looking very handsome in his black suit and black robe.

"Shall we?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. Then they walked out of the room towards the quidditch pitch. McGonagall had arranged for them to apparate from the pitch.

"Malfoy I was wondering something" Hermione said while walking.

"What is it?" Draco looked at her.

"I hope I did not offend you by my refusal to visit the manor. After all it is your home."

"No you did not Granger. I totally understand your sentiment and reason behind it." He genuinely replied.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you."

"By the way, I will not be in the meeting the whole time. I have another business meeting to attend. I will come back to you in the evening."

"You mean I will be alone with Mrs. Malfoy the whole time?" She seemed tensed.

"Mr. Martin, the private secretary of Malfoy family, will be present there as well."

Hermione sighed. "Okay"

They reached the quidditch pitch. Draco stood beside her.

"Hold my hand" He said. They were going to side apparate. She nodded and slowly touched his hand. Their fingers then entwined tightly. Draco closed his eyes and apparated.

With a blink of an eye, their bodies jerked and landed safely on the ground. They stood in front of a huge magnificent mansion hand in hand. They looked at each other awkwardly and let go off each other's hand.

Draco led her into the mansion. At the entrance a man was waiting for them. The man bowed his head to Draco and said, "Your Grace"

"Hello Mr. Martin" Draco greeted. "Let me introduce you to Hermione Granger."

"Hello Miss Granger! I am Charles Martin, private secretary and adviser to Malfoy family." He offered her his hand.

She shook his hand and said, "Hello Mr. Martin"

Mr. Martin smiled and said, "Lady Narcissa is in the back garden. She invites you there for tea."

"Alright. Let's go." Draco said.

Mr. Martin started walking and Draco and Hermione followed him. On their way to the garden, they went through the living room and a corridor. The interior design of the mansion was aristocratic and posh. Hermione could not help but keep looking around her surroundings.

They reached the garden. The garden was looking quite colorful with lots of different types of flowers. There was a beach near. They could hear the sound of the waves of the sea. On the left side of the garden were a table and chairs. Narcissa Malfoy was sitting on one of the chairs and looking at them. Her regal features as always intimidated Hermione.

Draco moved towards his mother. Narcissa stood up and hugged his son with a smile. Then she looked at Hermione.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger" Draco said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy" Hermione nervously said.

"Pleasure is all mine, Miss Granger." Narcissa smiled. "Please have a seat."

They all then sat around the table. A house elf appeared before them with tea and snacks and then disappeared. Hermione did not feel good about the house elf but kept her mouth shut. Draco looked at her expression and smirked.

"So you have only four months left to get married- November, December, January and February. When do you prefer to get married?" Narcissa asked.

Hermione looked at Draco and found him looking at her. "Maybe February?" she replied.

"I will not be in country during February due to some serious business so I hope you would not mind getting married a bit earlier." Narcissa said.

"Okay" Hermione nodded.

Draco joined in, "When do you suggest, Mother?"

Narcissa smirked, "I suggest during your Christmas break. Then you can avoid taking extra breaks and missing classes."

"That is a very logical suggestion." Hermione said. Though it was earlier than she wanted, Narcissa's logic really impressed her.

"Also in the late December, this garden and the beach beside this property looks truly magical. So this place can be a suggestion for the wedding ceremony."

The garden was really a marveling one. With the snow and some lights and the waves of the sea on the beach, she could totally imagine a fairytale wedding there.

"I really like this place. I have no problem with it,"

Narcissa looked at Draco. "Whatever you decide is fine with me. Mother, if you don't mind I have a business meeting to attend. I will be back in the evening" Draco said.

"Alright dear"

Draco nodded at Hermione and left.

Hermione nervously moved on her chair.

Narcissa smiled at her calmly and offered her snacks again. Then she looked at Mr. Martin.

"Martin, are you ready to make notes?"

"Yes, Ma'am" He replied.

"So Miss Granger, here in this garden on 28th December. What do you think?"

Hermione took a sharp breath. "That is absolutely fine"

Martin started writing on his scroll.

"Great! Before the wedding if you don't mind I will arrange a meeting with a designer for you. You can choose the dress, shoes and accessories with her help."

"Sure. I will like that, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Regardless of tradition and history of House Malfoy, I have decided that a small wedding is more preferable in your case unless you prefer otherwise" Narcissa looked at her.

"I was thinking the same thing. Just family and close friends." Hermione felt relieved. She had feared that Narcissa would demand a big wedding.

"Okay I will ask Draco to collect the list of your guests then. You don't need to worry about the invitations or the other wedding planning. We have specialized people for that purpose."

Hermione nodded.

"Miss Granger you know, you are going to be a part of an ancient noble pureblood house. So there are some certain traditions, rules, regulations and etiquette you must honor and follow. You also need to sign an agreement paper on this matter" Narcissa calmly said.

Hermione knew this topic would come. This was the part She was dreading the most. She tried to find her Gryffindor courage to face the situation calmly.

"Well I have to be informed about them first. Then I can really express my opinions." Hermione tried to answer cleverly.

"Sure. Martin, read out the points one by one please."

Holding a scroll, Mr. Martin said, "Yes, ma'am. The first point is you must change your surname to Malfoy. Secondly, you must do all the noble duties as the duchess consort of House Malfoy. The duties include hosting and attending certain parties and gatherings, keeping good relation with high society men and women, casting vote and decision making in the dukedom parliament in absence of your husband and producing heir to dukedom. Thirdly, you are never to oppose your husband in public. Right or wrong, you must keep up a united appearance. Fourthly, to help you succeed in point 2 and 3, you must take training in pureblood manner and etiquette. Fifthly, you must maintain a certain dress code assigned for you in public."

"So far Miss Granger, give me your response to these points. I expect absolute direct answer."

Hermione looked at Narcissa nervously. She had already expected these points. "Can I keep both Granger and Malfoy?"

"Sure"

"Then I accept these points Mrs. Malfoy."

"Alright then" Narcissa smiled. "Martin, read the remaining points."

Martin nodded and read, "You must reside with your husband in the Malfoy Manor, the official seat of House Malfoy."

The horror on Hermione's face was evident. She tried to say something. Looking at her face, Narcissa understood her feelings and her gaze became soft.

"I know, Miss Granger for certain reasons you have problem with this rule. Let me inform you the old manor is totally tore down and is being reconstructed right now. The new manor will be ready by February. The exterior and interior and the surroundings are totally changed. Draco has personally made sure of that."

"But it is still the manor." Hermione said calmly. The ugly scar and the ugly memory still haunted her.

"How about after the manor is ready, we show you pictures of the whole manor and the surroundings. Then decide. If the pictures assure you then well, if do not then you can live in another Malfoy property. I will make an exception for you." Narcissa proposed.

"Okay. Thank you." Hermione nodded.

"The next point concerns your job." Mr. Martin said.

"What kind of work would you like to do after graduation?" Narcissa asked.

"I would like to work in something like the department of law enforcement or magical creatures in the ministry." Hermione was adamant that she would get a job no matter the tradition and rule. She would never allow them to turn her into a high society house wife.

"Well ministry jobs are not permitted. The ministry is beneath the dukedom. So your job must be according to your social status and independent job is more preferable." Narcissa explained. "For example: you can work in the Malfoy Corporation in various departments like management, accounting, trade, human resource, research on potions or charms. Malfoy Corporation has vast opportunities for you. Or you can start your own business or own research facility if you wish. I am sure you will succeed."

"Okay. Any other option?" Hermione inquired.

Narcissa nodded, "You can be an author, a publisher, a consultant to various institutions like text book determining committee, curse breaker committee, even different departments of the ministry etc. Or you could open charity foundations."

These options were far better that what Hermione thought Narcissa would offer. Though not the first job on her mind but these were also highly considerable. She was really glad with Narcissa's proposition.

"Alright. I will keep these in mind" Hermione said. "I will check in with you with my decision after graduation. I hope we will be able to agree on that."

"I hope too" Narcissa replied.

"All the points are done. The details are being noted. An agreement paper will be ready by tomorrow" said Mr. Martin.

"Fine. I will have the papers sent to you for your sign. Then you have to send it back to me. You can keep a copy for yourself." Narcissa looked at her.

"Alright." Hermione said. "When will the training start by the way?"

"Well your Christmas vacation starts at 20. You can stay here during holiday and start the training. It will take 5 to 7 days." Narcissa suggested.

"On the 28th is the wedding so staying here during holiday would be more beneficial" Mr. Martin said.

Hermione nodded. Martin included, "Also I forgot to mention it has been a tradition that Malfoy brides wear the official tiara of the family known as 'Noeud de gemme' on the wedding. It means knot of gems. The tiara is made of precious gem stones- a turquoise, two beryl and sapphires. It can be your 'something blue' as well"

"That would be great!" Hermione said.

At that moment, Draco appeared in the garden.

"I hope your discussion is over. We told McGonagall we will be back by evening." Draco informed.

"Yes dear, it is done." Narcissa stood up. So did Mr. Martin and Hermione.

"Take care, Miss Granger." Narcissa said.

"You too Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for your lovely hospitality."

"You are welcome."

Draco hugged his mother. Then he and Hermione apparated back to Hogwarts.

….

Hermione and Draco safely landed on the quidditch pitch. They started walking to their quarter.

"So, I take it the meeting went well" Draco broke the silence.

"It went better than I anticipated. How do you cope with so many rules and traditions, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Her head was spinning since they discussed the points of the agreement paper.

"I grew up maintaining them. So traditions, rules, etiquette come quite naturally to me."

"I suppose."

"You know then you become so used to them, blind to them that nothing else makes sense to you. Not money, not family, not your own conscious." Draco said. His voice was sounding distant. It was evident that something deep was clouding his thoughts. Hermione understood that he was talking about his father, Lucius Malfoy. She was surprised that Draco was sharing a personal thought with her. The closest moment was that night he asked her to lie with him on the bed after his nightmare.

"I think you will not repeat that mistake. You are not your father." Hermione slowly said.

"Yes I am not. But I am not much better than him." He took a sharp breath. "Only time can tell."

"Yes, time heals everything." She tried to reassure him.

They reached their quarter. In the common room they could see Ginny, Daphne and Blaise standing and talking. They also had just returned from Greengrass Manor. Draco walked to Blaise and Daphne. Ginny came to Hermione and said, "You have no idea what an eventful day I had."

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Not here. Get changed and freshened up. Then we will talk comfily in my room. I am interested to hear about your meeting too."

"Alright" Hermione nodded.

 **A/N:** Please **review!** Tell me your suggestions.


End file.
